


darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream

by carolss



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Dan/Georgina – Vampiros AU





	darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream

Dan não se lembrava muito bem das suas primeiras semanas após a transformação, todas as imagens vinham em flashes desconectados de imagens e sentimentos. Georgina e as ruas de Nova York a noite. Georgina e diversão. Georgina e sangue.

.

.

.

“Você deveria ter me perguntado se eu queria” ele diz pouco antes do amanhecer.

Georgina revira seus olhos. Aquela é uma discussão antiga.

“Porque eu deveria te perguntar quando tudo que eu fiz foi te dar um presente ?”

“Porque é um presente com muitas condições”

“Se é tão difícil assim porque você não vai lá fora ver o sol nascer e virar churrasquinho, eu não vou te impedir”

“Eu não quero morrer. Eu só acho que eu poderia ter vivido uma vida normal, casar, ter filhos, ser feliz”

Georgina pareceu considerar por um momento mas logo disse :

“Nah. Eu não acho que você nasceu pra ter uma vida feliz Humphrey, mas graças a mim você ter uma longa com algumas partes divertidas e interessantes no meio”

Dan queria ser o tipo de pessoa que não acharia isso tão consolador.

.

.

.

Georgina nunca conta pra ele quem a transformou. Dan não sabe ao certo se isso é porque a experiência foi traumática demais ou se é só pra manter ele nas escuras, sempre sabendo menos do que ela. Mas ela conta pra ele sem rodeios porque ela resolveu transformá-lo.

“Porque você é a única pessoa que eu gostaria de irritar para sempre”

Ela diz em um tom de brincadeira, mas Dan suspeita que é a pura verdade.


End file.
